


[Podfic] this life and every life by narada-talis

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: He manages to pry his own fist open by sheer force of will, hurrying to push the ring down over one large, metal finger. It fits. By some miracle, it fits.Keith can’t help a tearful smile, unable to meet Shiro’s eyes when he says, “And even if you don’t want to spend the rest of your life with me, I still want you to take the ring, so every time you look at it you can remember that this arm… saved me. Saved everyone. And that you’re amazing. And that I love you.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] this life and every life by narada-talis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this life and every life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821811) by [narada-talis (sarensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis). 

> Thank you to [narada-talis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis) for letting me podfic her work!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/GX0gHmW)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/jkLluE_S2wg)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [7.38mb/0:08:15]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mo51w3afeeqv65z/this_life_and_every_life_by_narada-talis_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [7.38mb/0:08:15]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17MjjnxKmcK5bv9UGLxVXj4tEWvXoZpxl)
  * Soundcloud:  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
